Plumbers' Helpers
Plumbers' Helpers is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A pair of rogue Plumbers, alien/human hybrids, a female Kineceleran named Helen and a male Tetramand named Manny are trying to kill (actually just imprison in the Null Void,but they didn't know that at that time) every alien they can find, thinking that all of them are evil. When they encounter Ben, Gwen and Kevin they attack them, and while Ben as Big Chill saves Gwen, Kevin gets kidnapped for questioning, as Helen isn't sure the group is dangerous. Thanks to her powers, Gwen locates Kevin and she and Ben set out to rescue him. Meanwhile, Helen and Manny use a database created by Pierce (Helen's brother) to try and find out what species Kevin belongs to, as they think he's an alien. During the rescue, Ben gets thrown into the Null Void, but manages to escape after transforming into Swampfire. After it the two sides work things out and after looking at a database of the aliens they captured and put into the Null Void, Ben realizes that some of them may have been Plumber kids. To make things right, Helen and Manny set out into the Null Void to rescue those they wrongfully imprisoned, and Kevin takes some of their equipment when they leave. Major Events *Ben and the gang meet Helen and Manny. *Gwen (accidentally) reveals her feelings for Kevin. Debuts *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce (recording) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Helen Wheels (first appearance) *Manny Armstrong (first appearance) *Fleeing DNAlien *On recording: **Pierce (first appearance) **A Pyronite **A Vulpimancer **A Galvanic Mechamorph **A Lepidopterran **An Ectonurite **A DNAlien **A Piscciss Volann Aliens Used *Big Chill *Swampfire Quotes Errors AF Gwen error.png|Gwen is too tall AF Gwen error 001.png|Gwen is normal stature AF Manny error.png|Manny's back is drawn incorrectly *Ben states that neither him or Gwen know how to drive, although in Paradox, he states that Max taught him how to. *On the first image Gwen is shown too tall and far from Ben and Kevin. In the same scene, Ben and Kevin were looking at Gwen. *In the next image Gwen is closer to Ben and Kevin, but the cuffs on her sleeves are blue instead of white. Also, in the same scene, Ben was drawn at a different angle, Gwen's pose was slightly changed, and all three of them were looking at Manny and Helen as if facing them. *In one scene, Manny's back is drawn incorrectly. Naming and Translations Allusions *After the DNAlien is sent into the Null Void, Manny says: "Another one bites the dust", which is a reference to Queen's song Another One Bites the Dust. Trivia *This episode reunites Khary Payton with Greg Cipes and Ashley Johnson who played Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra in Teen Titans. *It is revealed that Kevin can temporarily extend his absorbing powers to whomever he is in contact with. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes